My Ghost
by ChiiMiyako-chan
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan sesosok hantu cantik yang meminta bantuannya agar meminjamkan tubuhnya untuk bertemu dengan kekasih dari hantu cantik ini yang ternyata juga hantu. Tapi siapa sangka kalau kekasih dari hantu cantik ini juga meminjam tubuh seseorang dan ternyata hantu itu menggunakan tubuh rival Sakura.BAD summary/dedicated for severs contest Banjir TomatCeri./rnr?


Kau tau, setelah kematian masih ada lagi kehidupan setelah itu. Ya, seperti kepercayaan bangsa Mesir kuno yang percaya bahwa masih ada kehidupan setelah kematian. Tapi...apa itu benar?

My Ghost

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic © ChiiMiyako-chan

Genre : romance,friendship, supernatural

Pair : sasusaku and little bit saino

WARNING : AU,OOC,gaje,typo(s),alur maksa,judul nggak nyambung sama cerita

If you don't like, don't read!

Enjoy.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan 'orang'nya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut klimis pada seorang gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya.

"Belum. Tapi aku akan menemukannya." Kata si gadis dengan semangat. "bagaimana denganmu?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Aku juga belum. Tapi aku akan segera menukannya." Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Kalau begitu besok kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini di waktu yang sama. Kalau kau tak menemukannya tak apa. Kau datang saja ke tempat ini." Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum palsu tapi senyuman yang tulus.

"Baiklah." Kata gadis pirang itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Setelah itu mereka berpisah. Si gadis terbang ke arah kanan sedang lelaki itu terbang menuju arah sebaliknya. E-eh? Tunggu! Terbang? Apakah ada manusia yang bisa terbang? Bukan. Mereka bukan manusia. Mereka...hantu!

My Ghost

"_Tadaima!_" kata seorang gadis berambut soft pink saat memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_." Kata seorang wanita setengah baya begitu melihat anaknya yang sudah sampai dirumah.

"Lho? Ada apa Sakura?" tanya wanita setengah baya itu pada anaknya yang ia panggil Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya capek. Tadi ada ulangan mendadak dari Kurenai-_sensei_." Kata Sakura lesu.

"Begitu ya." Tiba-tiba saja aura disekitar _kaa-san_nya Sakura berubah menjadi hitam. Sakura yang menyadarinya segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN NILAIMU, HAH? KAU PASTI TIDAK BELAJAR SEMALAM." Teriak _kaa-san _Sakura yang dapat terdengar oleh tetangga-tetangga sebelah.

"AMPUN, _KAA-SAN_~ LAGIPULA ITU ULANGAN MENDADAK JADI AKU TIDAK SEMPAT BELAJAR~" teriak Sakura tak kalah dahsyatnya dengan _kaa-san_nya.

"Ck. Dasar anak itu." Dengus _kaa-san _Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

BLAM!

"Syuuu~ akhirnya selamat." Kata Sakura yang bersandar di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Sakura kemudian melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Setelah itu ia langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi di kamar mandi –tentu saja–yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya.

30 menit setelah itu Sakura sudah selesai mandi. Ia juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Namun...

Tek

Tiba-tiba saja listrik padam dan itu membuat Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaaa...!" Sakura berteriak histeris begitu menyadari disekelilingnya sudah gelap gulita. Kemudian ia meraba-maraba disekitar meja belajarnya. Ia sedang mencari ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas meja belajarnya. Begitu ia mendapatkannya, langsung saja ia menekan salah satu tombol pada ponselnya agar layar ponselnya segera mengeluarkan cahaya.

Ia kemudian berniat untuk turuh ke bawah bersama _kaa-san_ dan _tou-sannya _namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mengarahkan layar ponselnya dihadapannya.

"KYAAAAA...!" kali ini teriakan Sakura lebih dahsyat lagi dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dihadapannya tengah berdiri sesosok hantu cantik berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya.

Tap... tap... tap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menunju ke arah kamar Sakura.

BRAKK

"Hahh... ada apa Sakura?" tanya _kaa-san_ Sakura dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

Tek

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan _kaa-san_ Sakura, lampu pun kembali menyala.

"I...i-itu...itu..." Sakura berbicara tak jelas. Ia sesekali melirik ke depan dengan takut-takut.

"Huh. Berhenti bermain-main Sakura. Kau membuat _kaa-san_ kaget." Setelah mengatakan itu _kaa-san_ Sakura langsung keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Ta-tapi _kaa-san_..."

"Kau tak perlu takut padaku." Kata hantu itu pada Sakura.

Dengan _slow motion_ Sakura membalikkan kepala menghadap pada hantu yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Awalnya Sakura ragu-ragu namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada hantu itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Aku? Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau namaku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi _kaa-san_mu memanggilmu Sakura'kan?"

"Aa."

"Oh, iya. Aku langsung saja."

"Eh?"

"Sakura-_chan_, aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dengan menambahkan _suffix –chan _pada nama Sakura.

"Kau mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiaran Ino.

"Boleh aku pinjam tubuhmu?" tanya Ino dengan muka _innocent_nya

"Eh? pinjam tubuhku?" Sakura tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Ino padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia meminjamkan tubuhnya pada orang lain eh, salah. Maksudnya hantu.

"Aku...aku bingung menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi kumohon tolong bantu aku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Kata Ino dengan wajah sendu.

"Eh, tapi...aku masih bingung." Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kau tau, orang yang sudah mati masih punya kehidupan lagi." Kata Ino menjelaskan.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu bisa. Ini seperti kepercayaan bangsa Mesir kuno. Mereka percaya bahwa setelah kematian masih ada lagi kehidupan setelah itu. Orang-orang mesir sengaja menjadikan orang yang sudah meninggal sebagai Mumi agar tubuh orang yang sudah meninggal itu masih bisa digunakan untuk kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi... tubuhku sudah tak bisa kugunakan lagi." Jelas Ino dengan wajah sendu.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa kau tak dapat menggunakannya lagi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tubuhku sudah hancur. Aku sudah tak dapat menggunaknnya lagi. Aku kan bukan Mumi."

"Begitu ya... lalu Ino-_chan_ ingin bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Kekasihku."

"Eh? Kekasihmu?"

"Iya. Namanya Sai. Ia sama sepertiku, Ia juga hantu. Aku ingin meminjam tubuhmu untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi bukankah sesama hantu harusnya kalian sudah saling bertemu?"

"Itu benar. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia juga seperti itu. Aku...aku ingin merasakan rasanya seperti aku masih hidup dulu...dan lagi waktuku tinggal 1 minggu. Setiap hantu mempunyai waktu 3 tahun lamanya untuk menemukan tubuh mereka. Kalau waktunya habis maka mereka akan menghilang." Jelas Ino lagi.

"Eh? Menghilang?" tanya Sakura setengah kaget yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Ino.

"Tapi kenapa _kaa-san_ tak bisa melihatmu?"

"Aku'kan hantu. Jadi wajar kalau orang biasa tak bisa melihatku. Tapi kau spesial. Kau bisa melihatku."

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu... saat aku sedang terbang, aku mendengar suara yang sangat nyaring dan akhirnya aku tertarik ke asal sumber suara itu. Dan disinilah aku."

"Be-begitu ya..." gumam Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia teringat kembali saat ia dan _kaa-san_nya berteriak-teriak tadi.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Ino-chan!" kata Sakura bersemangat sambil meninju udara. Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura.

'Terimakasih Sakura.'

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Sesosok hantu tengah berbicara panjang lebar pada seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Begitulah. Jadi mohon bantuanmu." Kata si hantu berambut klimis pada seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku kalau aku menolongmu?" tanya pemuda raven itu pada hantu berambut klimis tersebut, kita sebut saja dia Sai.

"Aku hanya bisa masuk ke tubuh orang lain dan menggunakan tubuh orang itu sesukaku." Kata Sai smbil berfikir.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Kata pemuda raven tersebut sambil menyeringai licik.

My Ghost

"_Kaa-san_ aku pergi dulu yah!" kata Sakura sambil berlari.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu!" seru _kaa-san _Sakura yang melihat sepotong roti yang masih berada dalam mulut sakura.

"Iya!" kata Sakura yang sedang memakan rotinya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Ino yang sedang terbang disamping Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau setiap hari seperti ini?"

"Hehe...tidak juga." Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namun merasa sesuatu yang ganjal, Sakura memberhentikan larinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Ino-_chan_ mengikutiku?" tanya sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino yang sedang melayang-layang disampingnya.

"Hehe...aku hanya ingin mengikuti Sakura-_cha_n saja. Aku ingin melihat-lihat sekolah Sakura-chan. Boleh ya..." kata Ino dengan _puppy eyes_ mode:_on_

"Baiklah. Tapi Ino-_chan_ jangan pergi kemana-mana ya."

"Aye, aye kapten!"

"Ah! Gawat. Aku sudah terlambat!" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura segera berlari kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Sakura sampai ke sekolahnya. Ia sampai 5 detik sebelum gerbang sekolahnya ditutup.

"Hahhh...capek. ayo kita ke kelasku." Kata Sakura pada Ino yang masih setia melayang-layang disampingnya.

Saat berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah Sakura bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia menyapa Hinata tapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata berlari meninggalkannya. Sakura heran sendiri, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya.

Skip

Saat istirahat...

Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di kantin sekolahnya. ia berinisiatif untuk mencari Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Sakura begitu ia sudah menemukan Hinata.

"E-eh? Sa-Sakura-chan, i-itu a-apa ya-yang a-ada d-di-disampingmu?" tanya Hinata dengan tergagap seperti biasa. Namun yang tidak biasa adalah ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Di sampingku?" tanya Sakura sambil menengok ke kanan ke kiri. Ia tak melihat siapa-siapa ia hanya melihat Ino yang sedang melayang-layang. Ada akhirnya Sakura sadar kalau yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Ino.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini Ino. Dan Ino, ini Hinata." Kata Sakura mencoba memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

"Perkenalkan aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Maaf ya membuatmu takut." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

"A-ah, ti-tidak a-apa I-Ino-_chan_. A-aku Hinata. Hi-Hinata Hyuga." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Oh,iya. Bagaimana Hinata-_chan_ bisa melihatku?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Itu karena Hinata bisa menggunakan _byakugan _kan?*plak.#author: oi! Ini AU! Sakura: biar saja." Kata Sakura santai.

"Oh, begitu ya."

Ditempat lain...

"Baiklah, kau bisa memulainya Sai." Kata cowok berambut raven pada hantu yang ia sebut Sai. Setelah itu Sai langsung terbang menuju seorang cowok berambut mangkok kita sebut saja dia Rock Lee dan memasuki tubuhnya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama ke kantin.

Saat sampai dikantin Sai*baca:Lee*langsung mencari-cari seorang gadis berambut _pink_. Setelah menemukannya ia langsung menuju ke meja tempat gadis itu berada. Dan saat sampai di tempat itu ia juga melihat kekasihnya, Ino. Sadar akan kehadiran Sai, Ino langsung memasuki tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, disini ada Sai. Aku masuk ketubuhmu ya." Setelah mengatakan itu Ino langsung masuk ke tubuh Sakura tanpa meminta pendapat Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Ino(Sakura) kemudian berjalan mendekati Sai(Lee). Saat sudah dekat mereka langsung berpegangan tangan membuat seluruh pasang mata dikantin melihat ke arah mereka.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan tubuhku Sai." Kata Ino(Sakura) yang masih menggenggam tangan Sai(Lee) dengan mesra.

"aku juga ino." Balas Sai(Lee) yang juga menggenggam tangan Ino(Sakura).

Sementara itu seseorang berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam tengah tersenyum puas melihat tontonan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, _teme_?" tiba-tiba datang seseorang berambut duren sebut saja ia Naruto.

Semetara cowok berambut raven yang dipanggil _teme_ itu tak menggubrisnya dan tetap menonton acara utama dari rencananya.

Merasa cowok raven-Sasuke-itu tak menggubrisnya, Naruto langsung saja mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Saat melihatnya Naruto langsung kaget.

"A-apa itu Sakura-chan dan Lee?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak pada sepasang pasang yang sedang bermesraan itu, "KALIAN PACARAN?"

Merasa mereka yang dimaksud Ino(Sakura) menjawab, "Tentu saja!" dan sontak jawabannya itu membuat seluruh penghuni kantin kaget. Dan setelah itu kantin menjadi riuh dengan siul-siulan dari teman-teman Sakura.

"Sai, ku temui kau nanti." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya." Setelah mengatakan itu Ino dan Sai segera keluar dari tubuh Sakura dan Lee.

Sakura merasakan hal ganjil dalam dirinya. Dan saat ia menengok kedepan ia melihat Lee yang tangannya masih menggenggam Sakura. Menyadari akan hal itu sakura segera melepaskan tangannya. Sementara Lee hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sakura begitu ia kembali ke mejanya.

"Ta-tadi..." Hinatapun menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan Sakura—Ino maksudnya—tadi. Mata Sakura langsung membulat begitu mendengar apa saja yang ia–Ino–lakukan.

"Ino-_chan_, apa kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menangis dengan lebaynya.

"Hehe...maaf ya. Aku terbawa suasana." Kata Ino sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak.

"A-ano... a-ada a-apa se-sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh,itu ya." Sakura kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata.

"Be-begitu ya. Kasihan I-Ino-_chan_." Hinata benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Ino setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Oh, iya. Apa itu tubuh yang digunakan Sai?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Ah, sepertinya begitu." Ucap Ino sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya..." gumam Sakura.

"Halo Sakura-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_." Tiba-tiba saja datang Naruto dan Sasuke. "Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Naruto kemudian langsung duduk di samping Hinata. Sementara Hinata wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke? Ia langsung duduk disebelah Sakura. Sementara Sakura memandangnya tak suka.

"Tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan ya. Aku tak menyangka Sakura-_chan _pecaran dengan Lee. Ku pikir Sakura-_chan_ suka _teme._" Ucap Naruto blak-blakan.

Bugh

Naruto mendapat tonjokan sakura di wajahnya.

"_Ittai_..." ringis Naruto sambil memegang pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" kata Sakura sambil menenagkan dirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun ti-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kau memang cocok dengan Lee, jidat." Ejek Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura yang mulai emosi lagi.

"Kau bodoh, jidat." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa?"

Sementara itu...

"Sai." Seru Ino.

"Ino." Sai juga ikut-ikutan berseru.

"Kamu Sai ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Sai yang berada disebelah Sasuke.

"Salam kenal. Kamu Sakura kan?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyun manis.

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" tanya Naruto heboh. Tampaknya ia tidak bisa melihat Ino dan Sai.

"Kau tak bisa melihatnya ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino dan Sai.

"Tidak! Berutahu padaku!"

My Ghost

Saat ini Ino tengah menuju ke tempat dimana ia janjian dengn Sai dan tentu saja ia menggunakan tubuh Sakura. ia terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia menegok pada jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangannya takut kalau-kalau ia terlambat. Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya ia sampai ditempat ia janjian dengan Sai, yaitu di taman. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda akalau Sai berada di tempat itu. Yang ia lihat hanya beberapa anak kecil dan beberapa orang tua. Ia melirik kembali jam tangannya. 03.30 pm. Ah, ia kecepatan 30 menit. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang ada di taman itu.

30 menit kemudian...

Seorang pria tampan berambut raven menuju tempat Ino berada.

"Kau sudah lama ya?" tanya cowok raaven itu sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Tidak." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Sai, kenapa kau memakai tubuh anak ini? Bukannya kau menggunakan tubuh anak di sekolah tadi?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Aku tidak menggunakan tubuh anak itu. Tubuh yang kugunakan adalah tubuh anak ini. Namanya Sasuke." Kata Sai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak lain tudak bukan adalah tubuhnya Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menggunakannya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk mengerjai Sakura." kata Sai santai.

"Begitu ya... kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Kata Ino langsung menggamit tangan Sai.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam mereka berjalan-jalan bersama dan akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah jembatan yang lumayan besar.

"Sai! Ayo kita lihat matahari tenggelam dari sini!" seru Ino antusias yang hanya di balas anggukan setuju dari Sai. Mereka kemudian bertengger di pinggir jembatan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Sai, ayo kita keluar. Biar Sasuke dan Sakura juga bisa lihat." Kata Ino pada Sai kemudian. Sai yang mengerti maksud Ino langsung keluar dari tubuh Sasuke dan disusul dengan Ino yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. mereka kemudian berdiri disebelah Sakura dan Sasuke. Yah, walaupun hantu mereka juga tetap bisa berdiri.

Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke langsung sadar. Sakura merasa ada yang ganjil. Ia kemudian menengokkan kepalanya ke samping. Sasuke. Ia melihat sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Lalu secara bersamaan mereka melihat ke arah tangan mereka yang tengah bertautan. Dan dengan serempak mereka langsung menarik tangan mereka berdua. Mereka kemudian marah-marah tak jelas pada kedua hantu yang masing-masing berada disamping mereka. Namun kedua hantu tersebut hanya menjawab "Lihat. Matahirinya sudah mau tenggelam." Dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya membuang muka satu sama lain sampai matahari tenggelam.

"Aku mau pulang." Kata Sasuke datar kemudian berbalik pulang.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau harus mengantar Sakura pulang dulu!" seru Ino pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan membelakangi mereka.

"Iya. Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam-malam sendirian." Kata Sai menambahkan.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku juga tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Sakura lalu berbalik pulang.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Hah... yasudah. Kita bertemu lagi besok."

"Hm!"

My Ghost

"Ino-_chan_, kenapa tadi ada pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka berada di kamar Sakura.

"Pantat ayam? Sasuke?" bukannya menjawab Ino malah bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hm."

"Oh, Itu karena Sai memakai tubuhnya Sasuke." Kata Ino santai.

"Eh? bukannya Sai pakai tubuhnya Lee?"

"Yah, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi Sai bilang Sasuke yang menyuruhnya memakai tubuh Lee untuk mengerjaimu."

"APA?" seru Sakura lebay. "Ja-jadi dia sengaja menyuruh Sai memakai tubuh Lee untuk mempermalukanku. Lalu kau yang mengira itu Sai langsung memasuki tubuhku dan bertemu Sai yang berada dalam tubuh Lee. Makanya aku dan Lee terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Grr... awas saja dia!" kata Sakura dengan berapi-api.

"Hei, hei, tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula pilihan Sai memang bagus. Setidaknya Sasuke itu lebih tampan dari Lee. Hihihi..." ucap Ino sambil terkikik sendiri.

"Cih."

"_Nee_, tapi kau sangat serasi dengannya Sakura-_chan_." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa katamu?" seru Sakura lebay(lagi). "Enak saja kau. Aku benci padanya tahu. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci segala hal tentangnya." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Nanti kau suka padanya lho~" kata Ino masih dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Cih. Itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Sakura sambil membuang muka.

My Ghost

"Sakura-_chann~_" seru Lee pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Ada apa Lee?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kemarin mereka bilang kalau kita pacaran. Aku...tidak percaya tapi...kalau benar-benar terjadi aku mau." Kata Lee malu-malu.

"E-eh?"  
"Oh,iya. Kau manis sekali hari ini Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Lee sambil tersipu malu.

"Aa. Terimakasih Lee." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Sakura-_chan_, maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku?" tanya Lee.

"Hmm... ku rasa aku tidak bisa. Maaf ya Lee. Hmm... aku duluan yah. Aku ada urusan." Sakura kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan Lee sendirian.

"Sakura-_chan_... hiks." Gumam Lee sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Sementara itu...

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau menolak ajakannya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang berlari menuju atap sekolah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kalau aku menerimanya, aku hanya memberikan harapan saja pada Lee padahal aku tidak menyukainya." Gumam Sakura disela-sela larinya.

"Begitu ya... jadi, Siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hmm...aku...aku suka sama Gaara." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Begitu ya... kupikir kau suka Sasuke." Ucap Ino dengan tampang _innocent_nya.

"Apa? Enak saja. Aku benci padanya tahu. Ia sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura dengan berapi-api.

Brakk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai diatap sekolah. Sakura langsung saja menuju pagar kawat yang membatasi atap sekolah.

"Ini semua karena pantat ayam itu." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Itu semua gara-gara ia menyuruh Sai. Lee jadi mengira aku menyukainya. Dasar menyebalkan. Pantat ayam menyebalkan." Seru Sakura marah-marah sendiri.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Pantat ayam." Jawab Sakura cuek.

"Eh?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

"Ku rasa jidat lebar lebih menyebalkan." Kata orang itu datar.

"Ap-apa?" seketika itu juga Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat seseorang berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dan juga sesosok hantu berambut klimis yang tengah melayang-layang disamping cowok raven tersebut.

"Pantat ayam?" Sakura tampaknya terkejut melihat Sasuke yang juga berada di atap sekolah. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tidak nyambung.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Dengus Sakura sambil membuang mukanya.

"Hn. Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa katamu?"

"Bodoh." Kata Sasuke santai. Sementara Ino dan Sai hanya diam saja menonton perdebatan sasusaku.

"Apa? Kau yang bodoh!" kata Sakura sembari berjalan kearah Sasuke. Saat ia berjalan tiba-tiba saja ia kakinya tersandung batu kecil.

"Kyaaaa..." Sakura jatuh menimpa Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding.

"_Itte_..." ringis Sakura. Sakura kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya. Merka saling menatap. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sakura bisa merasakan napas Sasuke. Sementara Ino dan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat adegan manis di depan mereka.

Sudah dipastikan saat ini wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya muncul garis-garis merah tipis saja.

Doki! Doki!

Begitulah suara detak jantung mereka saat ini. Mereka terus saling menatap sampai akhirnya deheman saino yang menyadarkan mereka.

"Ck. Kau berat sekali jidat." Kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"A-apa katamu? Dasar menyebalkan." Sakura segera bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke. Sama seperti sasuke, sakura juga ikut membuang muka ke tong sampah(?)*plaked*

My Ghost

"_Nee_ Sakura-_chan_, Gaara itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Ino sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur Sakura. yah, sekarang ini mereka tengah berada di kamar Sakura.

"Um... dia tampan, sifatnya dingin, tapi dia baik." Ucap sakura malu-malu.

"Seperti Sasuke yah." Kata Ino dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

"Ap-apa? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak mirip. Sasuke itu sangat menyebalkan. Ia sangat dingin pada orang-orang. Yah, aku tau ia sangat tampan, pintar kaya, juga punya banyak fangirl. Tapi sifatnya sangat minus. ia sombong, cuek, dan sok keren." Jelas Sakura panjang x lebar.

"hihihi..."

"Lho? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Sakura-_chan_ sangat mengenal Sasuke yah." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ti-tidak. Semua orang juga tau kalau sifatnya seperti itu." Kata Sakura tanpa menatap Ino. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"I-Ino-_chan_ sendiri orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan.

"Mm... dulu aku orang yang sangat cerewet. Teman-temanku sering menyebutku ratu gosip. Itu karena aku selalu tau gosip-gosip terbaru di sekolah. Aku juga orang yang sangat suka berdandan. Aku paling suka yang namanya bunga. Menurutku mereka sangat indah. Ah, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang... rasanya lebih berbeda." Jelas ino sambil tersenyum lirih.

Melihat raut wajah Ino, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. "ah, maaf ya Ino-_chan_. Aku membuat Ino-_chan_ sedih." Kata Sakura dengan wajah sendu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang Sakura-_chan_ bertanya padaku." kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, maaf ya Ino-chan." Sakura masih saja meminta maaf pada Ino. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengingatkan Ino sewaktu ia masih hidup.

"Eh, sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa. Haha..."

My Ghost

KRINGGGG...

Bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi segera berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang selama beberapa jam tadi menahan lapar. Tapi untuk Sakura yang disuruh oleh Kurenai—guru Matematika mereka—untuk membawa buku-buku yang dipinjam ke perpustakaan. Dan yah, disinilah dia. Berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Maaf yah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak bisa membantumu." Ucap Ino pada Sakura. tentu saja Ino tidak bisa membantu. Ia'kan tidak bisa memegang buku itu. Jangankan memegang, menyentuh saja tidak bisa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Ino-_chan_." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Ia paham betul kalau Ino tak bisa membantunya. Namun saking asyiknya berbicara Sakura tiba-tiba tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia hampir saja terjatuh ke depan kalau tak ada tangan yang menahan tumpukan bukunya yang otomatis menahan Sakura juga.

"Eh? Terimakasih ya." Kata Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang membantunya. Wajahnya langsung memerah begitu melihat siapa yang membantunya.

"Ga-Gaara?" Sakura rasa mau pingsan melihat Gaara berada didekatnya saat ini. Ia tak pernah dekat dengan Gaara sebelum ini. namun hari ini ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Gaara dan juga ditolong dengan Gaara. Senangnya~

"Hn. Kau harus hati-hati." Kata Gaara datar. setelah itu ia langsung mengambil beberapa buku di tangan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Kata Gaara datar. setelah itu mereka pergi bersama ke perpustakaan. Sementara Ino ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Sesekali ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

'Lho? Aneh. Kenapa aku merasakan keberadaan Sai ya? Ah, mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja.' Batin Ino kemudian menyusul Sakura dan Gaara yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam mereka. Dan juga sesosok hantu yang senang tiasa melayang-layang disamping orang itu.

My Ghost

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, ka-kau pergi de-dengan siapa di-difestival mu-musim pa-panas na-nanti?" tanya Hinata tergagap-gagap.

"Ah, aku juga tidak tau. Hinata, pergi dengan siapa?"

"A-aku ju-juga ti-tidak tau. Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau ki-kita pergi ber-bersama?" usul Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Kita pergi bersama saja. Ino-_chan_ juga pergi'kan?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang berada disampingnya.

"Iya." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku juga sudah lama tak pergi ke festival musim panas." Tambahnya.

"_Yosh_. Kalau begitu ayo kita bersiap-siap!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju rumah Hinata untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke festifaval nanti malam.

Dan akhirnya tiba juga malam festival musim panas. Sakura, Hinata, juga Ino sudah berada di tempat festival berlangsung. Saat ini Sakura dan Hinata sangat cantik. Mereka dibantu oleh instruksi Ino yang memberitahu mereka tentang merias diri. Dan berkat Ino mereka bisa tampil seperti ini. Sakura tengah menggunakan _yukata_ berwarna putih dengan motiv bunga Sakura dan rambutnya ia gelung ke atas. Sedang Hinata ia menggunakan _yukata_ berwarna ungu dengan motif garis-garis putih sedang rambutnya hanya ia biarkan tergerai seperti biasa namun dihiasi jepitan rambut berbentuk kucing. Mereka berdua tampak manis sekali malam ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto begitu melihat Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ah, Naruto." Gumam Sakura begitu melihat Naruto. Namun ia langsung membuang muka begitu melihat siapa yang berada dibelakang Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian tempo hari saat di atap bersama Sasuke. Sejak insiden di atap itu Sakura jadi memikirkan Sasuke terus.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..." gumam Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah begitu melihat Naruto.

"Sai." Seru Ino begitu melihat Sai dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak memakai _yukata_. Mereka hanya menggunakan kaos biasa saja.

"Ah, ada Sai ya." Gumam Sakura sambil melirik kearah Sai.

"Waahhh~ kalian manis sekali..." seru Naruto sambil mengamati penampilan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri sementara Hinata sudah hampir pingsan mendengar Naruto berucap seperti itu.

"Iya. Kalian manis sekali." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Terimakasih. Ini semua berkat bantuan Ino-_chan_." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya membuang muka melihat Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Benarkan, manis. Oh, iya. Bagaimana pendapatmu Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Hn. Biasa saja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita berjalan-jalan!" seru Naruto girang. "Ayo Hinata!" Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Hinata yang hampir saja pingsan akibat perbuatannya.

"Kita berkumpul lagi nanti ditempat ini yah!" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto dan Hinata sudah hilang ditelah oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sekarang tinggallah Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, dan Sai.

Sakura bingung mau melakukan apa dan pada akhirnya ia mengajak Ino. "Ayo, kita juga." Ajak Sakura. Ino hanya menurut. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Sai. Sakura yang melihat itu berinisiatif mengajak Sai juga.

"Sai, kau mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Sakura pada Sai.

"Ya." Sai hanya tersnyum palsu dan menyusul Sakura dan Ino.

"Kenapa tak mengajak Sasuke juga?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"A-aku tidak mau." Kata Sakura sambil membuang muka. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat Ino menyebut nama Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri stand-stand yang ada ditempat itu. Lalu mereka menuju jembatan yang berada di dekat tempat festival itu. Di situ lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di tempat itu.

Brukk

Tak sengaja sakura menabrak seorang pria dengan banyak piercing-piercing di wajahnya.

"Hei nona, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria dengan piercing tersebut dengan garang.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf saja tak cukup. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan kita, nona manis." Ucap pria dengan piercing tersebut dengan seringai mesumnya.

Kemudian dua teman dari pria dengan piercing itu menahan tangan Sakura sementara pria piercing itu mengelus-ngelus pipi Sakura. Sakura berusaha berontak namun dua orang pria yang memegang sakura sangat kuat. Sakura tak dapat lari dari tempat itu. Sementara Ino dan Sai juga ingin menolong Sakura. namun sebelum mereka menolong Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang.

"Lepaskan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Heh? Kau pacar gadis ini ya?" tanya pria dengan piercing itu pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan pria itu.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucap Sasuke dengan menatap tajam pada ketiga pria yang sedang memegangi Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke..." gumam Sakura.

"Kau berani pada kita ya?" setelah mengatakan itu, ketiga pria tersebut langsung menerjang Sasuke.

Bugh... bugh...

Mereka terus saling memukul. Sasuke berhasil membuat ketiga pria itu babak belur. Namun sebuah tonjokan mendarat di pipi Sasuke yang membuatnya jatuh kebelakang. Ketiga pemuda itu kemudian langsung menendang-nendang Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Hentikan!" seru Sakura namun tak diperdulikan oleh pria-pria tersebut. Melihat itu, Ino dan Sai langsung menuju ketempat ketiga pria itu. Ino dan Sai lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga ketiga pria tersebut yang membuat ketiganya takut. Mereka berfikir kalau tempat ini berhantu lalu mereka segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menahan sakit.

"Hn. Tidak." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Ayo." Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ke sebuat kuil yang dekat dari tempat itu di ikuti dengan Sai dan Ino.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kau seperti ini." ucap Sakura disela-sela kegiatannya menepelkan plaster ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tapi terimakasih yah sudah menolongku."

Chu~

Sakura mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke. Kemudian setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Ino dan Sai tengah menatap tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat barusan.

'Ugh. Malunya. Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?' batin Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Sakura tengah berlari meninggalkan Kuil. Namun belum sempat Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan tempat Kuil, Sasuke sudah menahan tangannya.

Doki! Doki!

Lagi-lagi detak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasnya.

'Di-dia pasti marah padaku gara ku cium tadi.' Batin Sakura begitu tahu yang menahan tangannya adalah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"I-itu a-aku..." Sakura bingung harus berbicara apa pada Sasuke.

Sementara Ino dan Sai yang melihat mereka langsung berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo Sai kita berjalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya." Mereka berduapun terbang pergi entah kemana.

'Ino-_chan_, Sai... mereka sengaja ya?' batin Sakura sambil menengok pada tempat Ino dan Sai tadi.

"Aku menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Eh?" Sakura langsung membeku ditempat begitu mendengar Sasuke menyukainya.

'Di-dia menyukaiku? Apa? Aku tidak percaya ini. walaupun begitu aku tdak menyukainya. Kita'kan _rival_.' batin Sakura panik sendiri. Ia menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tak menyukai Sasuke. Namun saat ia menatap wajah Sasuke lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah dan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. 'Tapi... kenapa rasanya seperti ini? apa aku... aku juga menyukai Sasuke? Iya. Ku rasa... aku hanya kagum dengan Gaara saja. Orang yang ku sukai itu... Sasuke.' Batinnya lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chu~

Sasuke kemudian mencium pipi Sakura dengan kepatan kilat. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

"Balasan yang tadi." Ucapnya sambil menyerigai pada Sakura. sementara Sakura hanya terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya. wajahnya malah tambah merah lagi akibat perbuatan Sasuke barusan.

Sementara Ino dan Sai yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum manis dari atas. Rupanya mereka tidak berjalan-jalan. Mereka hanya melayang-layang diatas langit sambil memperhatikan duo sasusaku.

My Ghost

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ino bersama Sakura. Ia sangat senang. Ia bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. ia juga sering berkencan dengan Sai. Sakura selalu membantunya untuk berkencan dengan sai. Iapun juga sering membantu sakura seperti membantunya disaat ujian. Sakura selalu meminta Ino untuk melihat jawaban temannya.#jangan ditiru yah. Terkadang ia juga bermain bersama Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto. Yah, meskipun Naruto tak bisa melihatnya tapi Naruto bisa mendengar suaranya. Mereka juga sering berkumpul bersama-sama. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Namun ia sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya sampai jam duabelas malam nanti.

"SAKURA-_CHAAANNN_...!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang berda di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, Naruto baka!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"_Itte..._"

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak Sakura.

"Oh, iya. Kau mau pergi bersama kami ke tempak Karaoke?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. "Hinata-_chan_ juga ikut yah." Tambahnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Sasuke juga ikut lho Sakura-_chan._" Goda Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak ikut." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ayo, kau harus ikut pantat ayam. Ino-_chan_, Sai, juga ikut. Ayo, kita bersenang-senang." Saru Sakura girang.

"Cih. Dasar jidat lebar." Dengus Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke tempat Karaoke. Setelah sampai mereka langsung bernyanyi bersama. Dimulai dari Naruto yang menyanyi lagu _Bacchikoi_ sambil bergoyang-goyang dengan gaya yang aneh. Lalu Sakura yang bernyanyi lagu _Utakata hanabi_nya supercell. Di lanjutkan dengan Hinata yang bernyanyi lagu _sobani iru kara_ walaupun dengan malu-malu. Ino juga ingin menyanyi, namun ia tak bisa memegang _mike_nya. Dan pada akhirnya ia memasuki tubuh Sakura untuk bisa bernyanyi. Ia menyanyikan lagu _lovers_. Dan akhirnya giliran Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak mau bernyanyi. Akhirnya Sai yang bernyanyi. Sama seperti Ino, Sai tak bisa memegang _mike_ dan akhirnya Sai masuk ke tubuh Sasuke dengan ke cepatan kilat tanpa izin dari pemiliknya. Sai menyanyikan lagu seishun kyousoukyokunya Sambomaster sambil bergoyang. Naruto merekam aksi Sai menyanyi. Kenapa? Karena Sai menggunakan tubuh Sasuke. Jarang sekali Sasuke terlihat seperti ini jadi Naruto merekamnya. Yah, walaupun Sai yang bernyanyi tapi siapa yang tau? Tak ada yang tau kalau itu Sai. Sedang Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke(Sai).

Setelah semuanya bernyanyi, mereka memesan minuman yang disediakan di tempat karaoke tersebut. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, mereka mulai bernyanyi lagi. Kali ini naruto yang bernyanyi. Ia menyanyikan lagu _distance_.

_You're my friend aa ano hi no yume_

_Ima demo mada wasuretenain desho_

_You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka Kimi no one longest way_

_Oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Naruto bernyanyi dengan bersemangat. Sementara Ino terdiam ditempat mendengar lagu ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Lagu ini membuatnya teringat kalau ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama-sama. namun ia tak menghancurkan hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

"Ayo bernyanyi bersama!" seru Naruto sambil menyodorkan _mike_nya pada yang lain. Sakura, hinata, dan Sai langsung mendekat pada Naruto. Sedang Sasuke hanya duduk dikursinya. Ino menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata kemudian ia tersenyum dan bergabung bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya.

_Thankyou my friend aa ano hi no koto_

_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara_

_You're my dream aa mou nidoto sou modoranai days_

_Mou ugokidashita ashita e keseya shinai flame of heart_

_Sou i'll go the distance_.

Mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama sekera-kerasnya. Hinata juga, namun dengan suara kecil. Sementara Sasuke ia haya bersenandung dalam hatinya mengikuti lirik yang Naruto dan lainnya nyanyikan. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama-sama.

My Ghost

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.32. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dirumah masing-masing—tentu saja—. Sakura belum tidur ia tengah asik bercerita dengan Ino tentang acara Karaoke mereka tadi sore.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali ya, Ino-_chan_." Kata Sakura riang.

"Ya." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Secepat kilat ia memasuki tubuh Sakura. Ia kemudian membuka laci meja belajar Sakura dan mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna pink didalamnya. Setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memegang setangkai bunga di tangannya?

"Itu untukmu." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang dari mana Ino mendapatkan bunga itu? Ah, kalau itu Ino sudah mengambilnya saat pulang dari tempat Karaoke tadi dan tentu saja ia menggunakan tubuh Sakura. ia lalu menaruhnya di laci meja belajar sakura agar Sakura tak tahu.

"Terimakasih yah Ino-_chan_. Oh, iya. Ini bunga apa? Cantik sekali." Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya sembari melirik bunga yang ada ditangnnya.

"Itu _carnation pink_. Artinya... aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Kata Ino sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ino-_chan_..."

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_. Waktuku sudah habis. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu." Gumam Ino lirih.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang tampak terkejut.

"Jam 12 nanti aku akan menghilang. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Terimakasih untuk semua ini. ingatlah aku seperti bunga itu. Jangan... melupakan aku yah." Setelah mengatakan itu Ino langsung terbang keluar rumah Sakura dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ino-_chan_! Tunggu!" Sakura lalu mengambil jaketnya dan langsung pergi menyusul Ino.

"Sakura, kamu mau kemana?" tanya _K__aa-san_ Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar _kaa-san_." Seru Sakura kemudian langsung berlari menyusul Ino.

Sakura terus berlari mengikuti Ino. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di tempat bertemunya Ino dan Sai, yaitu Taman. Saat sampai ia melihat disana sudah ada Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, dan Naruto.

"Kalian..."

"Kami sudah mendengarnya dari Sai, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto dengan muka murung.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Haha...bohong. kau bercanda'kan Sai? Ino juga. Kalian mengerjaiku ya" kata Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu. sejak awal yang kukatakan padamu itu semua benar." Tiba-tiba saja Ino menyahut. Sakura jadi terngingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ino. Saat Ino meminta tolong padanya.

'...dan lagi waktuku tinggal 1 minggu.'. ah, benar. Ino mengucapkannya waktu itu. Hanya saja ia melupakannya.

"I-Ino-_chan_..."

"Terimakasih Sakura-_chan_. Aku senang bisa berada didekatmu sakura-chan. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Jangan lupalkan aku ya." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum lirih. Sementara Sakura air matanya sudah menetes di pipinya.

"A-aku tidak hiks... akan melupakanmu." Kata Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang kuat Sakura-_chan_." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis. "Hinata-_chan_, terimakasih ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"A-aku hiks... ju-juga, I-Ino-_chan_." Kata Hinata yang sudah menagis juga.

"Naruto, terimakasih ya. Walaupun kau tak bisa melihatku, tapi aku senang kau mau berteman denganku." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis walaupun Naruto tak melihatnya.

"Hwaaa... aku tidak akan melupakanmu Ino-_chan_!" ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sasuke juga. Terimakasih. Aku tau kau orang yang baik. Tolong jaga Sakura-_chan_ ya." Kali ini Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura-_chan_, terimakasih telah membantu kami. Kau memang gadis yang baik Sakura-_chan_." Kata Sai pada Sakura yang tengah menangis. Sebelumnya Sai sudah berpamitan pada yang lainnya sebelum Sakura datang.

Waktu sudah semakin larut. Sekarang sudah jam 23.57. kini tubuh Sai dan Ino perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Ino-_chan_... Sai..." gumam yang mereka begitu melihat tubuh Ino dan Sai yang semakin menghilang.

"Tidak. Jangan menghilang! Jangan!" seru Sakura saat melihat tubuh Ino dan Sai yang mulai menghilang.

"Sakura-_chan_... aku senang bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu selamanya..." setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Ino dan Sai menghilang.

"INO!" teriak Sakura histeris dengan berlinang air mata.

3 tahun kemudian...

"Halo Pantat ayam, kau dimana?" tanya Sakura yang sedang berbicara lewat ponselnya.

"Ck. Jangan memanggilku Pantat ayam, Jidat. Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada mata kuliah hari ini." sahut seseorang dari seberang telephon. Ya, sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak malam itu. Sekarang Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah kuliah.

"Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_. Ku tunggu kau di Taman."

"Hn." Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Sakura segera menuju tempat ia janjian bersama Sasuke. Saat sampai disana, ia langsung duduk manis di ayunan yang disediakan Taman itu.

"Ck. Sasuke lama sekali. Seandainya ada Ino-_chan_... aku pasti sedang asik bercerita dengannya saat ini." kata Sakura sambil memandang langit.

Dukk

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola yang menggelinding di kakinya.

"Eh?" Sakura kemudian mengambil bola tersebut.

"Kakak, oper bolanya." Kata seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda.

"..." bukannya mengoper bolanya Sakura malah terpaku menatap gadis cilik itu. Mata _emerald_nya membulat sempurna. Ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia melihat... Ino hanya saja yang ini lebih kecil.

"Kakak?" tanya gadis cilik itu sambil mendekat pada Sakura.

Tak terasa air mata Sakura menetes. "Kau... Ino?" tanya Sakura pada gadis cilik itu.

"Eh? Iya. Aku Ino. Salam kenal. Nama Kakak siapa?" tanya gadis cilik itu riang.

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum manis, "Aku Sakura. senang bertemu denganmu, Ino-_chan_."

"Ino-_chan_, mana bolanya?" tiba-tiba saja muncul bocah laki-laki berambut klimis dari arah belakang.

"Ah, Sai! Perkenalkan, ini kak Sakura. Kakak, ini Sai." Kata Ino ceria.

"Salam kenal Kakak." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sakura terpaku sebentar. "Ah, salam kenal juga Sai." Kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Kakak, mau bermain bersama kami?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Ah, tentu saja!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Sakura kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Ia segera mengetikkan pesan pada Sasuke, Naruto, juga Hinata.

'Ino dan Sai kembali. Mereka telah terlahir kembali!'

**Owari**

Halo minna...!

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje saja. Ini fic kedua saya. Sebenarnya ini fic oneshoot pertama saya. Jadi, buat para senpai mohon bantuannya ya...

Ceritanya bertele-tele yah... maaf ya, kalau fic ini kepanjangan dan membosankan*pundung dipojok ruangan*

Ide ini saya dapat sewaktu saya lagi menghayal-hayal diWC#ngaak ada yang tanya. Fic ini saya dedikasikan buat Savers contest Banjir TomatCeri. Oh, iya. Buat Sasu-kun... otanjoubi omedetou!#readers:woy! Udah lewat bego! Author: hehe... nggak apa-apa. Author hanya ingin mengucapkan saja*ditimpuk batu*

Oh, iya. Buat sepotong lirik lagu diatas, saya sengaja membuat naruto menyanyikan lagu itu. Yah, memang artinya nggak terlalu pas. Tapi setidaknya arti lagu itu tentang pertemanan.

Dan buat endingnya saya terispirasi dari ending Doraemon the movie yang Nobita berpisan dengan Pippo/Juuto yang perlahan-lahan mau menghilang. Juga dengan Shizuka dan Li lulu. Jadi, jangan heran kalau ada kata-kata yang sama.

Sekian dulu bacot-bacot dari author.

Fresh and reddish like a cherrytomato!

Akhir kata...

Review please...


End file.
